Felix Revolts
Felix Revolts is a 1923 Felix the Cat cartoon produced by Pat Sullivan. Plot Felix is digging through a barrel, looking for food, but cannot find anything to eat. He says "Not even a bone! They're trying to starve us cats." He walks around the corner and finds a fish market. He makes sure nobody is around, then tries to sneak a fish out of a fish barrel. However, he is caught and beaten up by the store owner. Felix is kicked away and lands by a restaurant serving lunch. He sneaks up on a man eating spaghetti. The cat begs for food, but the man refuses. Finally, the man gives in. He feeds the cat a dab of mustard. Felix's mouth catches on fire and he runs out of the restaurant in pain. He runs up to a lake and drinks all of the water in it, which gets rid of the fire. Angry, Felix comments that "they treat us cats like dogs." Felix stops by the town hall. He overhears some people in the building saying "Cats are useless!!", "Also, I say cats are a nuisance!", and "So let 'Scat the Cat' be our motto." Surprised, he runs over to the window, where he hears a man saying "Therefore, be it resolved that we starve these feline pests out of our town." Infuriated, Felix decides to get the "gang" and talk with them about this. He runs onto a water pump and whistles. Many cats come running out of barrels and water pipes up to Felix. Felix tells the cats "Are we going to stand for starvation?" He continues to gesture. "We've had a dirty deal long enough!" he continues. The cats say "yes." Felix suggests "So let's make life miserable for them!" That night, Felix gathers many cats onto a fence. As conductor, he orders them to meow. The people are annoyed. The next day, Felix digs a hole with a shovel. He picks worms out of the pile of dirt and puts them in a can. He walks over to the fish market and lets the worms free. The worms dance and the fish follow them to the dock, where they jump into the water. Next, Felix walks over to a group of rats. They run away, but Felix tells them that "the town is yours--we're all on strike." The rats steal cheese from the grocer's, drive children out of the school house, terrify a small girl, grab a man by the coat, and chase another man. The people call for help from the cats. The cats consider this a victory. The cats walk up to the town hall. Exhausted, the mayor gives them a treaty reading: Whereas-- This town being overrun with rats. IT IS RESOLVED: That all cats be treated with utmost courtesy and have free access to all kitchens garbage cans etc. Signed, Mayor The cats cheer. Availability *DVD - Presenting Felix the Cat References Category:1923 Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Silent cartoons Category:Cartoons distributed by M.J. Winkler